


Wish Away

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fluff, Implied Chuck, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRiddickulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRiddickulus/gifts).



Dean sighed as he checked the clock and saw it was 3am.

Castiel was snoring in the bed, but he was just looking for that one perfect song for their wedding.

If only he knew any. He knows Castiel likes older music, from the 80s more than current music. Dean plugs his earphones in and opens a tab for a radio on the Internet. He spends hours looking through charts from the 80s until he hears that song.

" _When you feel_

_Your day has turned_

_And life gets in your face_

_When you feel_

_All light has gone_

_And darkness fills your space_ " a deep voice sings.

It sounds like the perfect song.

" _Who do you turn to_

_Who do you call_

_To find the love you need_

_Before you stumble_

_Before you fall_

_Turn to me_

_Turn to m_ e" it's perfect. Dean has already decided this song is perfect.

He loves the lyrics, the way they apply to their situation. Castiel's cancer...it's terminal.

He's had chemotherapy, lost all of that beautiful black hair...his eyes are no longer the vibrant blue Dean knew them to be. He feels his heart break as he thinks about it.

" _Who do you turn to_

_Who do you call_

_To find the love you need_

_Before you stumble_

_Before you fall_

_Turn to me_

_Turn to me_ " Dean remembers when they found out about the cancer.

It was a rainy day, sometime during February. The drive home from the centre was silent.

" _When you try your very best_

_But chances slip away_

_And the heart beating in your chest_

_Is broken for the day_ " Castiel tried his hardest to be strong for Dean.

He always bit his lip when he was upset, but Dean always knew.

Dean would hold him close, they'd cry together and eat ice cream.

Castiel just hopes that the day it all ends, it never comes.

" _Who do you turn to_

_Who do you call_

_To find the love you need_

_Before you stumble_

_Before you fall_

_Turn to me_

_Turn to me_ " Dean closes his laptop, strips to his boxers and climbs in the bed beside Castiel.

He's finally found that perfect song.

As they dance together on their wedding day, only weeks later, Castiel tears up as he hears the lyrics.

"' _Cause I see stars shining_

_A wish for every one of us_

_I see silver linings every day_

_I see stars shining_

_A wish to grant us a miracle_

_There are billions of stars in our milky way_

_So wish away_ " he'd wished on every shooting star, every 11:11 and every candle on his birthday cake.

His wish never came true though.

" _Now I've been low_

_So very low_

_And I've had no place to go_

_And it felt like diamonds slipping through my hands_

_And I've been down_

_So very down_

_And I've been lost around this town_

_And sometimes_

_No one understands_ "

 

As time sped up, and the date he was predicted to... go... came closer, Dean got more and more depressed.

He'd prayed, and prayed every night in the hopes it would be okay.

He knew nothing would change it.

_"But I see stars shining_

_Like a wish for every one of us_

_I see silver linings every day_

_I see stars shining_

_A wish to grant us a miracle_

_There are billions of stars in our milky way_

_So wish away"_

 

One month before the end, Dean prayed one final time.

"Dear God, I know you ain't listening... I just know. You'd have helped Cas by now... I can't sit by and watch no more... I'm begging you please, even if it's just give me more time with him... I need it... please" He said, sat in their balcony in the cold November wind. He watched his breath floating away.

He sighed, wiped his tear away and walked back inside. Castiel was going for a check up again today, though he didn't know why, nothing would change it.

Dean looked over to Castiel, who was dressing in the bathroom.

He looked to the photo of them both on his dresser, and before he even knew what was happening, he was on his knees cursing to an imaginary God and sobbing, with hot tears streaming down his cheeks, he hated Castiel seeing him like this. Dean was supposed to be strong.

Castiel was by his side in an instant, holding him close and kissing his head.

They eventually made it to their appointment, on time. Castiel was waiting for his results from his scan when several nurses walked past and went into the room. He frowned.

"I wonder what they're all looking at" he said, though Dean remained silent. Neither saw the man across from them, writing their names in a book. Nobody in the hospital expected it to be God.

A few moments later, a nurse walked to them.

"Mr and Mr Winchester, could you come this way please" she said. They stood up and walked over. She sat them down, a small smile graced her features.

"I have some good news Mr Winchester. Your cancer is receding... we don't know why, but this is a scan of your lung last month, and as you can see, the cancer has affected most of it. But this is your current one, and the cancer has massively receded. It's a miracle. We aren't 100% certain what will happen, but Mr Winchester, there must be someone up in heaven on your side, because it is no longer terminal" she said and smiled. Castiel's eyes widened.

"I didn't think that was possible" he said, reaching out for Dean's hand. "

Well neither did we, but it's happened. We are sending a copy of your scan results to Stanford in the hopes their medical department may be able to shine some light on it for us. But for now, you and your husband are free to go home" she smiled.

"I'll give you a moment alone" she said and left the room. Castiel turned to Dean with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"You hear that Dean? I'm gonna be okay" he said. Dean smiled softly and kissed him.

Sure enough, the cancer eventually went and Castiel's hair grew back.

They had their honeymoon, two weeks of a cruise around the Mediterranean, where Castiel would wake Dean up with a blow job each morning, they'd have sex in the shower, go for breakfast, spend the day sun bathing or on the balcony, before going to the fancy restaurants on a night.

Their story became famous, with news outlets around the world showing it.

On the last night of their honey moon, they were dining at the captains table, which was a surprise for them.

They were dressed in their finest suits, their arms interlinked as they walked between their cabin and the restaurant, and they had an overall wonderful evening.

They had their photo taken with the captain, just them two and so many more.

But Castiel's favourite, by far, was the one taken just after Dean proposed they remarried with a new ceremony, that wasn't a rush because of cancer.

There was one thing they wanted to keep the same though.

The song.

Wish Away by Rick Astley.


End file.
